Enquete sous la couette
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] Coucou ! Ca fait longtemps hein ? Alors resumer... il y a une enquete et elle se passe sous la couette... gare aux revelations... pour ma lunanamoi et gros calin a Lilith et Pepito !


**Disclaimers : clairement pas à moi (Bandaï, setsu agency, etc...)**

**Genre : Yaoi et…**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé : sous la couette il se passe des aventures... **

**Pour qui ? Pour ma Lunanamoi à qui j'ai fait louper le train (ouiin), je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à faire de l'ultra-court (la version prompt existe et elle est sympatoche (ouais je l'aime bien XD) mais tu méritais bien plus que cinq lignes en espérant que tu me pardonnes ;o) **

**¤ gros câlins ¤**

**Câlins tous particuliers : A Pepito et Lilith de moi ! (Parce qu'on a fait un beau squattage et que c'était super :p) **

**Mici** **reviews à tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

* * *

**Enquête sous la couette **

**¤ **

**Appartement de Heero Yuy, lundi 28 Avril AC 204, 19h30 **

¤

Un salon beige simple, un écran plasma au mur et du matériel informatique ultrasophistiqué et invisible à l'œil nu, un parquet (trop) ciré, un petit tapis rouge soi-disant pour ne pas déraper et une table basse basique.

Pas un milligramme de poussière

Deux fauteuils. Un futon noir assorti et à moitié cassé, relevé tant bien que mal dans sa version plus hybride que divan.

¤

Deux hommes dessus, à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre.

Leur dos est appuyé mi sur le futon, mi sur le mur, les jambes sont complètement allongées, recouvertes d'une énorme couette aussi rouge que le tapis, le propriétaire avait du goût, enfin certains penseraient qu'il était plutôt maniaque.

¤

L'homme aux cheveux courts, en t-shirt col V noir et à l'air stoïque a un ordinateur portable gris sur ses cuisses, enfin sur son bout de couette où se trouve également une petite télécommande bleue. Ses jambes sont tantôt repliées, tantôt tendues.

L'homme aux cheveux longs, en col roulé gris et a l'air frigorifié semblait plongé dans la lecture d'un manga. Ses jambes sont repliées.

Un vent à décorner les cocus (une clim en panne que l'on refuse catégoriquement de réparer) est la cause de sa semi catatonie.

Une petite conversation somme toute habituelle s'engage, l'un, concentré sur les données défilant sur son écran tandis que l'autre, blasé, tourne une à une les pages de son livre.

¤

- Fait froid.

- Tu as vu pire..

- M'enfin même ta plante a rendu l'âme, 'Ro, pourquoi tu répares pas la clim ?

- Je peux le faire moi-même. Je ne vais pas payer quelqu'un.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu le fais pas ?

- On peut savoir à quand remonte mon dernier jour de vacances ? Ou mon dernier week-end ?

- …

- C'est bien ce que je disais.

¤

La conversation est interrompue : un petit bipbip s'était fait entendre, signe qu'une personne cherchait à les joindre en visioconférence.

Un petit bouton rouge est actionné sur la télécommande, signe que l'appel était accepté. L'écran plasma s'allume alors et révèle le sourire sarcastique d'un certain châtain roux aux yeux très verts.

Ainsi que des épaules et des pecs mis en valeur par une chemise d'uniforme beige et une cravate kaki parfaitement en place.

¤

- C'est-y pas mignon tout ça.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu trouves ça mignon un mec qui meurt de froid, toi ?

- Barton. Un problème ?

¤

Un sourire carnassier aux yeux verts.

¤

- Non, un pari avec Wu Fei et il a perdu, Duo est ici. 3 vendredis sur 5 il est ici. Et aujourd'hui il est allongé et toi aussi.

- Et alors, on est à poil ?

- Duo, Duo, Duoo, tu me déçois. Il y a mille et une choses que tu peux faire… habillé… quoique, c'est peut-être Heero qui est décevant…

¤

Le dit Heero est complètement étranger à la conversation, trop occupé qu'il est à faire quelque chose d'utile.

Le dit Duo ne quitte pas des yeux son manga, pouffant et rougissant selon les cases, se calant plus confortablement dans le futon.

Le dit Barton renchérit.

¤

- Et le plus… navrant ? drôle ? Vous ne semblez pas du tout capter pourquoi vous faîtes rire tout le QG à nier.

- Nier quoi ? Tout le monde affirme que nous sommes ensemble mais personne ne m'a jamais posé la question.

- Franchement Heero, tu vois qui que ce soit te poser une question ?

¤

Le regard vert s'était fait joueur.

Le regard bleu de Prusse est rivé à l'écran, autant parler à un mur, il aurait plus de chances de répondre.

Un petit clin d'œil cobalt, avant de retourner à une lecture passionnante.

¤

- Hey à moi non plus et je mors pas trop fort (quoique). Oh et puis j'ai l'habitude qu'on me prenne pour un con, alors une fois de plus…

- Techniquement, Barton, on ne peut nier ce qui est établi ni réfuter ce qui n'est pas soumis à contestation.

- Pas besoin de demander, Heero, les faits sont là.

- ?

¤

L'Américain baille et essaie de pouffer discrètement avant de tourner la page, ce manga était décidément très drôle.

Tout plein de péripéties en tous genres.

Si seulement…

¤

- Vous êtes allongés sous une couette ensemble, Heero. A part ça vous ne sortez pas du tout ensemble. Dis-le si je t'ennuis, Duo, tu n'arrêtes pas de bailler.

¤

L'interpellé baille encore, se mord la lèvre, sursaute, a du mal à trouver une position sous la couette tellement il peine à contenir son fou rire.

Il prend le temps de tourner une page et de la dévorer avidement avant de répondre avec un calme teinté d'exaspération.

Il réprime difficilement un petit frisson.

¤

- Je baille parce que je me pèle le cul ! Je me pèle le cul parce que ce rat ne répare pas sa clim ! CQFD.

- Et pourquoi tu ne la lui répares pas, toi, sa clim ? Tu es bricoleur, non ?

- Que je répare la clim de Monsieur Heero ?

¤

Le dit Heero continue de taper et de voir les données défiler sur son écran lcd, la conversation lui passant carrément au-dessus de la tête à des moments aléatoires.

Duo hausse haut le sourcil et tourne une autre page avant de rétorquer.

¤

- Y a écrit Luigi sur mon front ? Tu vois une moustache, là ? Je vis pas ici moi, il a des mains, il se démerde.

¤

Trowa semble stoïque mais qui le connaît vraiment entrevoit une ébauche de perplexité.

Avant de réfuter cette perplexité, un éclair félin traversant son regard vert.

Il avait failli se laisser abuser, il devait être vigilant.

¤

- Ça se tient. Mais alors pourquoi Heero est sous la couette avec toi s'il ne s'y passe rien ? Moi si j'étais avec toi… rien serait la _dernière_ chose que je ferais….

¤

Trowa lance une œillade sensuelle à un Duo qui décidément ne quitte plus son manga des yeux.

Heero prend le temps de se redresser et Duo laisse éclater son rire, cachant son visage rougi et ses yeux brillants et assombris derrière les pages noircies.

Heero continue à faire défiler ses données, dépliant ses jambes qui menaçaient de s'ankyloser, avant de lâcher un laconique :

¤

- Le futon est plus confortable que les fauteuils. CQFD.

¤

Mais Trowa n'allait certainement pas se laisser démonter, il en voulait pour son argent, il avait un passé de mercenaire après tout.

¤

- Et depuis quand tu recherches le confort, toi ?

¤

Le nommé « toi » quitte l'écran pour plonger son regard morne et bleu dans les yeux verts.

¤

- Depuis que je paye un loyer, Trowa. Je paye, je veux un minimum de confort.

¤

Le regard bleu de Prusse retourne à l'écran et le corps se repositionne sous la couette rouge.

Une perle de sueur glisse sur sa tempe.

¤

- … Tu vas me dire que tout est vraiment pragmatique et calculé ?

- Tro, redescends sur Terre, tu parles à Heero Yuy. « Minimum » est la clé. Pragmatique est un synonyme.

¤

Duo essaie de ne pas rire devant le regard légèrement – mais pour qui le connaît, ouvertement - dépité de Trowa.

Il choisit sagement de reprendre sa lecture.

¤

- Et tu peux pas augmenter le chauffage ?

- Le chauffage reviendra en octobre.

- Hm… prévenant comme un tank. Heero tu es vraiment un congélateur ambulant.

¤

Duo regarde par-dessus son manga et plonge son regard cette fois ouvertement agacé directement dans l'écran.

¤

- C'est ça et moi je suis son Mr Freeze.

- …

- Et ne ris pas, 'Ro. Oh et puis ça va 5 minutes, quoi. Deux nanas allongées sur un futon avec une couette sur les jambes, l'une qui bouquine, l'autre qui bosse c'est pas forcément suspect. Et la même avec des mecs (enfin un mec) qui se les pèle ça schnouffe le cul.

- Vous n'êtes pas des nanas. A moins que…

- Tskk

¤

Claquement de langue de Heero qui signifie « mauvaise réponse ».

Pas que cela l'empêche de taper, bien au contraire, ça lui fait un bruit de fond.

Duo s'agite et ça le pousse à jeter un coup d'oeil à son haussement d'épaule.

¤

- T'insinues que je fais la meuf c'est ça ? Viens le dire en face à mes deux poings, salaud. Y en a marre des préjugés à deux balles de ping-pong. En plus nos mains ne jouent pas à cache-cache !

- Duo…

- L'égalité des sexes t'en fait quoi, hein?

¤

Heero retourne à son écran alors que Duo s'agite sous la couette, rougit plus et se mordille la lèvre, bougeant de plus en plus alors que la conversation s'animait.

Trowa lui, expose tranquillement son point de vue.

¤

- L'égalité des sexes tu t'en fous, Duo, sinon tu serais bi.

¤

Heero essaie lamentablement de ne pas s'étrangler de rire, mais il venait d'effacer des données importantes alors le rire finit par rester coincé au fond de sa gorge.

Trowa poursuit alors que les oreilles de Duo flambent et que son nez tout rouge ne quitte plus les pages de son manga.

¤

- Les femmes et les hommes ne sont égaux ni physiquement, ni en comportement. Ce n'est ni méchant, ni sexiste, c'est la stricte vérité et dire le contraire serait hypocrite.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'hypocrite ? Il te dit d'arrêter de prendre les gens pour des nanars et de chercher la petite bête quand il en a plein la mèche !

¤

Heero hausse un sourcil et finit par récupérer sa bourde.

Duo, très calme, ronronnant, recommence à lire son livre.

Trowa ne voit pas ce qu'il veut dire… jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le petit sourire en coin de Duo.

Et le minuscule rictus de Heero.

¤

- Duo…

- Je sais comment je m'appelle, Tro, merci. Quand t'arrêteras de boutonner jusqu'au col tes chemises parce que Quatre est un vampire on en reparlera.

- Mais…

¤

Rougeur, mais plus personne ne le regarde, ne fait attention à lui pour le moment.

Trowa est retourné dans l'anonymat le plus total alors qu'il rajuste machinalement son col.

Et Duo renchérit.

¤

- Et vas pas raconter que c'est une piqûre de moustique que t'as gratté, y a pas moustiques en Islande, par contre y a Quatre et vue la marque que t'as, il doit sucer costaud le saligaud.

¤

Et le coup de grâce Yuyesque.

¤

- Tu veux en parler, Barton ?

¤

Sourire carnassier de Heero qui s'entend à la voix et clic tac tac sur le clavier.

Babines léchées de Duo qui s'entendent au ton et bruissement de feuilles de papier.

Froissement de couettes et deux paires de jambes, d'orteils tendus.

¤

- Hm… une confidence sur l'oreiller… ou plutôt sur le futon. Vous pouvez venir nous rejoindre sous la couette, plus on est de fous, plus on rit…

¤

Un murmure froid comme la sensualité d'un glaçon sur une peau brûlante. Heero.

¤

- Ou autre chose…

¤

Une déglutition plus que sonore.

¤

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

- Mais nous ne croyons rien, Tro. Alors…

¤

Voix sensuelle.

¤

- Tu nous rejoins, cowboy ?

- Ouep, on va jouer à Brokeback Mountain, le spacemountain gay. Prêt à faire des loopings ?

¤

Deux regards bleus soudain très gourmands.

Un Trowa dépité.

¤

- Oh ça va, si on ne peut plus vous chambrer… c'est bon je dirais à Wu Fei que j'ai perdu mon pari. A cause de vous je perds du fric. Salut.

¤

L'écran plasma s'éteint.

Un silence.

Deux.

Puis…

Duo éclate de rire et en lâche le manga qui glisse sur le côté.

¤

- Oh la tête de Tro, il a eu peur !

- Hn.

¤

Duo reprend le manga mais il a perdu la page.

La couette glisse, elle le fait depuis le début, mais les pieds, heureusement, restaient toujours cachés, il fait froid après tout.

Il fait froid et pourtant la température monte sous la couette.

Depuis le début.

Depuis le premier froissement.

Depuis le premier mordillement.

Depuis l'éclat de rire avorté puis provoqué, rien ne venait du manga, rien.

Il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux que le peau contre peau.

Pour les chatouilles.

Pour les papouilles.

Les mains ne font rien d'autre que taper à tout va et tourner des pages.

¤

- Heero… arrête, je veux lire.

- Ah oui ? Depuis quand tu lis les kanjis ? Tu parles le japonais comme une vache espagnole.

- Comme toi… hey ! C'est qui que tu traites de vache ! Je suis un taureau moi !!!

- Viens contre moi.

- Je veux finir… si je viens, je vais plus rien capter déjà que j'avais du mal là….

- Je croyais que tu avais froid ?

¤

Hanches nues sous la couette.

Hanche qui frôle l'autre tranquillement, calmement, méthodiquement.

Un murmure qui n'a rien à voir avec le stoïcisme affiché durant presque toute la conversation.

¤

- Je frissonne…

- Viens plus près.

- Non, ce sera pire. Et tu n'avanceras pas alors que le boulot urge.

- Je suis multitâches.

- C'est féminin, ça.

- Je ne renie pas ma part de féminité. Après tout je suis sous une couette avec toi et on ne fait rien de suspect.

¤

Cuisses nues.

Cuisse qui glisse et dents qui crissent, mots mêlés sur le clavier.

¤

- Heero t'es un chacal. Pourquoi on ne leur dit pas ? Ça fait six mois mine de rien.

- Franchement ? Parce que ça m'amuse de les voir déduire au lieu de demander. Et là, ça m'amuse grandement de faire perdre de l'argent à Barton.

- Sadique.

- Oui. Je pourrais réparer la clim si tu venais plus souvent, sinon je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

- Oh, c'est subliminal tout ça.

- Je suis pragmatique. Et toi tu es un menteur.

- Un bonimenteur s'il te plaît. J'ai dit ce que je pensais, à aucun moment je n'ai nié.

- C'est vrai.

¤

Jambes nues, caressantes, grisantes, entremêlées.

Corps côte à côté, toujours assis même s'ils ont une furieuse envie de se coucher.

Doigts toujours sur le clavier.

Lèvres à un souffle de l'oreille, pas touche.

¤

- Heero…

¤

Une inspiration prise, le souffle est doux et chaud.

¤

- Heero t'es un barbare, tu pourrais éviter de réchauffer tes pieds sur les miens ! T'aurais pu attendre que Tro déco….

¤

Un sourire contre une oreille.

Tout contre.

Elle est douce, alors il la mordille.

Heero sauvegarde ses données et pose l'ordinateur sur le côté avant de glisser sur le futon et de s'allonger complètement, entraînant Duo à sa suite.

Il fait une pause.

Il est bien sous la couette…

La couette c'est comme un long dimanche d'été. Oui, même un lundi.

¤

- Mais je ne réchauffe pas mes pieds, voyons, je réchauffe les tiens.

- Sois plus crédible et mets des chaussettes !... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- J'enlève les tiennes, elles sont trouées de toute façon.

- Hey !

- Et je préfère… qu'il n'y ait pas de tissus entre nous.

¤

Curieusement Duo n'a plus froid du tout.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

Voilà voilà ! 

J'espère que ça vous aura plu (surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi et à toi aussi Pepito et Lilith de moi nossi ;o).

A peluche,

Mithy ¤ écrivailleuse ¤


End file.
